Happy with you
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Un fic de Sebastian y Santana, a todos los fans de Sebtana espero lo disfruten


**Antes que nada quiero decirles que mi amor por esta pareja surgió en ''Michael'', me enamore de ellos en Smooth Crimical aparte de que Grant es mi Finnick perfecto. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**También lo hago porque no hay muchos fic de ellos dos en español.**

* * *

Santana estaba acostaba en una enorme cama rodeada de lo que ella pensaba era la habitación más lujosa de New York. Busco aun lado de ella el cuerpo que la acompañaba la noche anterior pero no encontró nada, asustada se paró de golpe para comprobar si estaba sola pero soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de la ropa en el suelo y el sonido de la regadera en el cuarto de baño.

Santana llevaba 5 años viviendo en New York y desde hace 3 llevaba una relación con Sebastian Smythe, al inicio solo era sexo, se veían una o dos veces a la semana pero después de unos cuantos meses los dos se dieron cuenta que había algo más en esos encuentros. Había ocasiones en las que solo se sentaban en el sillón y veían una película no había nada de sexo. Y así los dos se dieron cuenta que se habían enamorado. Si, Santana López esa misma que destruyo casi todas las relaciones del club glee, aquella que renuncio a Brittany estaba enamorada de Sebastian Smythe el mismo que trato de separar a Kurt y Blaine, aquel que trato de sacar a Rachel de la competencia.

El ruido de la regadera para en seco y Santana volvió a recostarse en la cama fingiendo estar dormida. Sebastian salió del baño y sonrió al ver como su novia seguía dormida. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó junto a la cama, le acaricio la cara con dulzura y le dio u beso en la frente, Santana sonrió pero no abrió los ojos.

-Vamos Santy, sé que estas despierta – Sebastian se acerca más a Santana casi dejando sus labios sobre los de su novia- Vamos Santana, no quieras torturarme así- pero Santana si quería así que toda la sensualidad que la caracteriza se da media vuelta dejando ver sus piernas – Santana, estás jugando sucio amor- ella solo pudo soltar una risita melodiosa esa que Sebastian amaba tanto.

Sebastian se recostó a un lado de ella y la abrazado por la cintura, su aliento le pego en la oreja eso hizo que ella se estremeciera. El cuerpo de Sebastian estaba mojado y solo lo cubría una toalla así como lo único que cubría el cuerpo de la latina era una camisa vieja de su novio.

-¿Ahora quien juega sucio?- pregunto Santana, Sebastian se acercó más a su novia y empezó a besarle el cuello.

-Tu empezaste ahora no te quejes- dijo él

-Vamos a llegar tarde y sabes que Hummel y Berry odian eso- Santana se levantó y fue a darse un baño

Sebastian se dejó caer en la cama y empezó a reír

-Estas completamente enamorado de esta mujer Smythe- murmuro para sí mismo.

Después de almorzar se fueron al restaurant donde se veían con sus amigos.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estaban?- pregunto una enojada Rachel- No mejor ni me digan no quiero saber de sus intimidades- la pareja se rio

-No puedo creer que lleguen tarde a la primera junta para organizar su boda-

-Cálmense los dos- se quejó Sebastian- Llegamos 10 minutos tarde- Sebastian le dio rápido beso a Santana antes e irse con Finn y Blaine del otro lado del restaurant

Ellos estaban en la sección infantil cuidando a sus respectivos hijos

-Cory, no te vayas a caer- grito Finn a su hijo. Cory tenía 4 años de edad, después de que Finn regresara por Rachel, se casaron y meses después Berry quedo embarazada, tenía toda la energía de su madre pero el humor de su padre.

-Elizabeth, con cuidado por favor- Blaine vigilaba a una pequeña niña de apenas 3 años de edad. Cuando Blaine y Kurt supieron que podían adoptar no tardaron mucho en traer a una hermosa bebe que ahora era esa niña que estaba volviendo loco a Blaine.

-Por eso yo no tendré hijos- murmuro Sebastian riendo

-Eso dices ahora- se burló Finn mientras lo saludaba

-Elizabeth, amor ten cuidado de no ensuciarte mucho, sabes cómo se pone papi Kurt-

-Se pone rojo de histeria- dijo Sebastian riendo

-Tenías que salir con tus cosas- Blaine saludo a Sebastian- Casi le da un infarto a mi marido por que no llevabas-

-Bueno ya estoy aquí- dijo Sebastian- Ahora a esperar que se pongan de acuerdo con la boda-

Blaine, Finn y Sebastian se había vuelvo muy buenos amigos, todo lo que había pasado en High School quedo olvidado.

-Nunca pensé ver a Sebastian casado con Santana- se burló Blaine

-Si anda búrlate todo lo que quieras Anderson, de verdad la amo- suspiro Sebastian

Después de varios meses organizando su boda, el día llego. Sebastian daba de vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Deja de dar vueltas hombre, me vas a marear- se quejó Mike

-Sebastian la boda empieza en 30 minutos deja de ponernos nerviosos a todos- dijo Blaine y con todos se refería a todos, Mike, Artie, Finn, Rory, Joey, Puck, Sam, Nick, Jeff, David y el resto de los Warbles.

Sebastian trato de tranquilizarme pero apenas y lo logro, después de todo no todos los días te casas con la mujer que amas.

Los 30 minutos pasaron volando y Sebastian tenía las manos temblorosas y las piernas apenas y le respondían.

La boda fue uno de los eventos más hermosos del año y los votos de la pareja fueron conmovedores.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo Sebastian a Santana mientras bailaban

-Tú también te ves bien e- se acercó a él y lo beso- Te amo Sebastian Smythe-

-Yo también te amo Santana Smythe-

* * *

Se que esta algo corto pero es el principio de muchos que subire de esta pareja.


End file.
